Marked by Death
by IlliteracyApproves
Summary: A lone Targaryan dragonrider finds herself in the Capitol of the Valerian Freehold in its prime, she left her family to find her own place in the world. A single job turns out to be a one way ticket to a time wich isn't hers. Marked and alone she is forced to reconnects with the remnant of her family. After all a lone Targaryan is a dangerous thing in the world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome welcome to my first go at a GoT story**. **I had been walking around with this idea for a while and decided it was worth a try, especially after that abismal ending of season 8, ugh.**

**At the moment the storyline is not set in stone, I have my ideas and I know wich parts/decisions I disliked and would like to drastically change but for the rest I am free for ideas and thoughts!**

**If there is interest in this story please let me know in the comments or send me a message, at the moment this is mostly a test so I would love some feedback!**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own anything except my OC's and settings but **ey.

**Chapter 1**

Another day another waiting game.

A woman dozes off against a wall in the heat of the midday sun, with her hands she massages her throbbing temples, a slight headache has formed in the back of her head. Her closed eyes are turned upwards towards the warm rays of sunlight. She yawns, getting a loud yawn in return from her left.

Opening her emerald green eyes, a small smile playing on her lips she turns towards her slumbering black dragon. "Hey girl." She pets the dragon's snouth, her bare hand trailing along the black scales to scratch her under her chin.

She gets a soft huff of approval by her dragon who lifts her head to give her rider better acces. "You like that don't you my little Lyriaes." She cooes.

She is snapped out of her playfulness by someone clearing his throat. Swirling her head around she spots an odd looking man breaking free from the shopping crowd.

"Saerys Targaryan I presume?"

Saerys looks him over, he is handsome with dark short hair and a lean muscular build, he is clothed in black. Armored gauntlets poke out from under his sleeves, a longsword at his hip. But the most strange feature is his blood red eyes boring into her own. He is a stark contrast to the lightly clothed and mostly airy valerians.

Deeming him good enough to request her services she stands up. "That will be me. How can I help you?"

The man looks at her carefully. "There is someone very dear to me who needs your help as you might suspect and well I just had to get the right person for the job." He looks at her dragon. "And ofcourse the necissary power."

He throws a heavy pouch of gold coins into her hands. "This should cover your expenses."

Saerys feels the heavy pouch and rummages through the coins her eyes widening slightly at the raw amount. "This is more than enough yes." Her curiousity takes over. "I am not complaining about the pay but you look quite reasonably equipped to look at the matter yourself?

He gives her a small smile. "Perhaps... But my eye fell on you to fill this... Gap. You will find _her_. Start at the top of the blue-golden tower."

The man turns around to walk away.

"I just have one final question." Searys pipes in. "How do I know it's her?"

He looks over his shoulder, his cold red eyes meeting her own warm green ones. "You will know."

Without anymore formalities he disappears in the crowd like he was never there. The only reminder Saerys has of his presence is the bag of gold in her hand.

"well that was uncommen." She mutters facing Lyriaes and starting to check sadle and armor straps. Her dragon, knowing the procedure, stands up from her lounging spot against the wall to give her rider better acces.

Saerys tightens the straps of her dragon's simple valerian steel armor consisting of overlapping plates that cover Lyriaes's belly and part of her neck. It has scratches on it from heavy use but it isn't valerian steel for nothing. It was an anormous investment at the time for the young Saerys but she managed and it had paid off, just like her saddle wich has the necissary straps and steel protection to ground her leggs securely to her dragon for maximum freedom during flight.

After checking her dragon she turns to herself checking her own rider's boots and fastening her dark battledress. From one of the saddlebags she grabs leather riding gloves. Finally she turns to her valerian steel sword, a wickedly sharp falx, a longer blade, normally used two-handed that abrubtly curves downwards at the top, extremely effective for headhunting other dragonriders, she sheaths it on her back. As a reserve she has a valerian steel dagger in each of her boots.

Sattisfied she leaps onto her waiting dragon and fastens her boots to the saddle. With a single thought to Lyriaes, the large black dragon spreads her wings and flies into the air, quickly gaining attitude above the Capitol's marketplace.

As a dragonrider she has developed a strong bond with her dragon who she grew up with. With nothing more than a thought Saerys sends Lyriaes into a dive revelling in the feeling of the cool wind against her skin in the normally quite warm Capitol.

Coming out of the dive she transitions into a loop, stopping abrubtly when she is upside-down she stands up from her saddle with nothing more than a few straps stopping her from plummeting down, her silver hair hanging freely from her head. Enjoying every moment of flying with her baby girl. Lyriaes is just a year younger than Saerys so she had always called her that from time to time. They enjoy their freedom high in the sky.

there are surprisingly few other riders out and about above the Capitol at the moment. Saerys can only spot a couple flying in the distance. Not like there are that many dragonriders in the world but still. Dragons are only reserved for the higher aristocratic circles and as a former member of one she has acces to her lovely little Lyriaes and just enough money to get everything she needed to become a mercenary and well dragon mercenaries are rare and they are paid well.

Not like Saerys has anything else left than her work, her family is gone, the family estate has been sold and well. Saerys doesn't really care, she camps outside of the Capitol in the woods, normally sleeping under her dragon's wing curled up against her warm belly.

Coming out of their loop. Saerys steers them towards the centre of the city where the largest towers are situated. _Just got to find a blue-golden one... _Saerys thinks looking around from her high up position. The city center is a magnificient crisscross of shining crystal topped towers, walkways crossing the distance between them on various hight levels, balconies dotted along the sides of the towers. One colourfull mess for the rulers of the city.

After flying around for a bit greeting a dragonrider or two along the way she finds the tower at the northern side of the city centre. It has an open top on wich she spots a few figures.

A beautiful woman clothed in a dark dress who looks up from her lounging chair, her red eyes finding Saerys's green ones. _Guess that's the one_. The other man is a heavyset aristocrat in flowing robes and the last... And the most obvious a green dragon with a dragonrider.

_"_Coeën_." _Saerys curses recognizing the mercenary. An old adversary in her line of work.

He looks up and spots her, with a grin he leaps onto his own dragon and eagerly flies up to meet her.

"Well look at you pretty face!" He exclaims happily, steering his dragon into a place at her side, an attack position."

Saerys has none of it and turns her dragon accordingly to face him. "Fuck off Coeën I have a job to do."

"So do I, that woman stays here." He grins, his biting voice hurting Saerys's ears.

"Well then, looks like we have to go the hard way." Saerys grabs her falx from its sheath, Coeën does the same grabbing a longsword.

Steering Lyriaes just a tiny bit away, blocking her left thigh from view she strokes an amulet with a red ruby attached to a black band under the slit of her battledress. _I have just the surprise for you bastard._ Searys isn't surprised at all when Coeën attacks first, making a small turn to his left he dives at Lyriaes's side spewing dragonfire.

Expecting such a move Searys sends a mental command to Lyriaes to dive to her side, catching the brunt of the flames with her armor. Spinning further along her axis Searys stands up with her falx and scores a long gash along the wing of the green dragon soaring over, making him bellow in pain.

Coeën makes a quick turn with his dragon trying to get on her tail but Lyriaes loops upwards trying to get the green dragon's tail as well.

With a grin Saerys throws Lyriaes sideways in a spin turning her so that she can score a hit with dragonfire on the green's side as she falls past them.

Coeën's enraged green suddenly turns and dives after them impacting with Lyriaes, the force sending Saerys's black dragon into another tower. Saerys feels her teeth rattle at the impact but manages to get Lyriaes straight while they fall. She flies upwards climbing higher and higher followed by the green on their tail.

Looking over her shoulder Saerys looks for a straight line between her, Coeën's green and the blue golden tower. _Just a little more._ She focusses on Coeën's dragon.

Suddenly she firmly grabs the red amulet on her thight wich warms up under her touch. The green dragon suddenly falls still in mid air, its bloodvessels being frozen by the powerfull blood magic.

She dives back down. Lyriaes tackling the green in her strong claws and sending them both crashing down on top of the blue-golden tower. Smashing furniture and creating a thick gash in the stone.

The green, on its side with Lyriaes on top, breaks free from the magic and tries to snap at the black dragon but Lyriaes is faster and bites the green's neck making him bellow out in raw pain. With another powerful bite a loud cracking sound enters Saerys's ears as the green drake falls limp.

An enraged Coeën manges to cut himself free from his saddle and charges at Saerys, climbing on Lyriaes's side. "You fucking whore! You killed my dragon!"

He swings uncontrolled at Saerys who ducks under the wide slash, using her fastened leggs as an anchor as she ducks down further than normally possible. Bringing up her falx from the right she cuts off Coeën's head in a single brutal strike.

Blood starts pouring from the stump as the body tumbles down next to his dead dragon.

With a single heavy breath Saerys sheaths her falx before starting on unfastening her boots from the saddle. In the meantime Lyriaes stares down the aristocrat who has drawn a short sword and wipes the sweath of his brow with his other while the woman in black has stood up and stares interested at the black dragon with her red eyes.

"Sorry about this... Mess." Saerys speaks up, breaking the silence as she jumps from her dragon. Very much in control.

"Saerys Targaryan, I thought your whole family fled after your sister saw 'the future'." The aristocrat speaks up trying to keep his shaky voice steady.

"Daex Dargaren." Saerys acknowledges the man with a nod. "Daenys saw things yes, and pretty much my whole family believed her but well. I guess I am not so superstitious."

"You should have ran with them." Daex spits.

Saerys waves him off. "Meaby I should have, meaby I shouldn't, who cares. But I am here for other matters." She nods at the woman in black. "I am here to relieve you of your hostage."

His face suddenly turns in a face of genuine surprise. "What are you talking about? Duchess Sophia Carabella de Vidalja is only here on a buisiness visit."

"Not my concern, someone paid me to get her back." Saerys responds mentally nudging Lyriaes to lean in closer frightening the aristocrat even more.

"Ah just a small misunderstanding, finally our buisiness can continue in earnest. Hello dear." The duchess speaks up in a sweet voice.

Now it is Saerys's time to look in surprise. "What buisiness?"

"Oh you know... Getting you at the right place... at the right time." The woman responds walking over to Daex, suddenly he screams out in pain as the duchess lays a hand in his neck. He falls to his knees his skin turning dark where she touches him and the dark spot spreads rapidly while he screams.

"Such a fragile form." The woman muses as she releases the blackend corpse and it suddenly turns to ash in the wind.

"What... How... Why..." Saerys stammers. Lyriaes next to her hisses, ready to protect her mistress.

The duchess shrugs her shoulders. "I just took what was mine in the end and he served his purpose, you're here."

"And why am I here?"

A small smile plays along the woman's lips. "There is a gap to fill..."

"...And that gap has to be filled in another moment in time." The man who gave her the assignment walks up the stairwell before standing next to the duchess. Hello Saerys."

Saerys stands dumbstruck with her lips partly openend in surprise. "This was... All a setup?!"

"Pretty much, Sophie over here has always been a schemer. But that is besides the point, you know what day it is?" The man asks putting his finger on his temple.

_Think. _Saerys recalls everything special about this day but there is... Nothing, except this assignment.

"Think in the past, something that happend more than a decade ago on this day." The woman advises her in a soft sweet voice.

_More than a decade ago... _Suddenly it dawns on Saerys and she locks her eyes with Sophie. "Twelve years ago my sister had her dream."

"And twelve years was all it took." The duchess responds.

The mountains to the northwest light up with an eery red light as a sudden tremmor through the tower almost nocks Saerys and Lyriaes over.

"Well guess your sister was right." Sophie speaks up nonchalantly extending her hand upwards, a shimmering translucent dome appears over the tower just before blocks of volcanic matter start raining down.

"What have you done!" Saerys shouts at the pair furiously, Lyriaes snarls at them as well.

"Don't look at us." The man holds up his hands. "Your people's reckless use of magic has doomed them, they are like children playing with something far beyond their control."

"And why am I here if my people are so reckless and stupid." Saerys demands taking another threatening step closer towards the pair.

"You are different. There is a gap to fill but not in this time. We are just making sure you can be of use." The woman responds simply.

"Well look for someone else. I don't want to be a pawn in your games!" Saerys sends a mental command ro Lyriaes to rip them to shreds.

The dragon lunches but is suddenly petrified by a single motion of the woman's hand, the duchess walks closer and strokes Lyriaes's nose, slowly guiding the head down onto the ground. The dragon collapses.

Saerys lets out an enraged scream and lunches at the woman with her bare hands. Pain radiating through every fibre of her being. But before she can reach her, she is stopped by an invisible force, her eyes locked with the red ones of the woman.

"Tat tat little girl, this is not the time to overreact, we are just helping you with a loophole."

Saerys suddenly feels pain in her neck, she can still move her eyes and watches in horror as a scythe with runic text on the hilt is etched into her skin in black. It covers part of her collarbone and she can feel it extent to the side of her neck.

"A very usefull tool for the future, but you will find out in due time." Sophie grabs a silver coin from a hidden pocket on her dress. "For now enjoy your nap."

The last thing Saerys sees is the coin trailing through the air, a loud ping enters her ears as the coin is tossed. Her world turns black.

\--

Daenerys Stormborn of house targaryan has had trouble sleeping that night atop the great pyramid of Mereen, with a sigh of defeat she stands up from her soft bed and grabs a dress.

Greeted by the cool night's air she walks out onto the balcony and looks over the quiet and serene city.

She is broken out of her thoughts as a sudden ping enters her ears, turning around she spots a small shining object on the floor.

A single silver coin.

\--

**And that was chapter 1!**

**Let me know if you liked it or if you have any feedback and if I should continue! If there is animo expect a second chapter soon!**

**Illiteracy out**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2! Took a bit of time because I am still finalizing the actual storyline ;)**

**For starters does anyone like Robb Stark? I am kinda thinking of extending his... Runtime... Just let me know!**

**But without further rambling here is chapter 2 (and it's a bit longer than planned ;)**

**Please review! Your support has been amazing**!

\--

Deanerys eyes the coin carefully, quickly looking for a culprit or any other form of foul play. After the recent attempts on her life by the Sons of the Harpy she has become more and more distrustful of sudden events. She stalks closer, scanning her surroundings. _Come on you're a ruler nothing to be afraid of_ _Daenerys!_ Slowly she picks up the coin. Nothing happens, no snap of a bow, no sudden pain, just the cold metal in her hand.

She carefully looks it over, an engraving of a woman with similair features as herself covers one side, the other side is covered by a snarling dragon, letters are written on the rim but she can't decipher them. Her attention is brought back by a snarl from her balcony, swirling around she spots Drogon hanging over it.

"Drogon!" Daenerys exclaims happily before a pit forms in her stomach as she looks at the dragon's agressive posture. He had flown off a month ago and this is the first time his 'mother' has seen him again.

He etches closer dangerously, sending a cold shiver up Daenerys's spine. "Easy there drogon." She whispers.

A snarl sends her a step back. Drogon suddenly lunges and Daeneys throw up her hands defensively, including her hand with the coin. The moment Drogon makes contact with the coin her world turns black.

\--

_Daenerys could see a large black dragon with a single small rider on top. It is a young female with silvery hair like herself. Beneath them stretches miles of ruins covered in fog coming up from the sea below._

_The dragon roars, waking the sleepy woman on his back. Revealing her clearly royal clothing. Daenerys recognizes the dragon now from stories, the great Balerion the Dread._

_They reach a more magnificent patch of ruins with snapped off towers and overgrown walkways. A single tower towards the north of the patch stands out._

_A single tower, discoloured by weather and time stands out between the ruins. It is the only tower standing tall, the top is covered by a dark swirling sphere. Balerion approaches and lands on top of the tower to the side of the sphere. The young woman climbs off and approaches the shimmering black dome._

_Slowly she touches the sphere before quickly retracting her hand with a hiss. The skin on her hand is covered in burns and strange yellow marks that slowly start spreading over her bare arm._

_Out of thin air smaller figures swoop down on the great Balerion. Smaller dragonlike creatures who have quickly covered him from tail to neck. The great dragon snaps his jaws crushing one and burns one of the smaller dragonkin alive but he is forced to retreat._

_The young woman's arm has turned even more as she quickly jumps on the back of the great dragon before Balerion retreats, wounded and exhausted._

\--

Daenerys opens her eyes, her world is turned sideways as she wakes up with her head on the hard floor. She slowly sits upright, feeling nauseaus she clutches her temple. In front of her Drogon shakes his large scaly head. Between the two of them lies the coin.

Daenerys stand up still clutching her head. _What was that?_ Carefully she picks up the coin again, nothing happends this time.

She slips it into her pocket and turns towards Drogon. "You have any idea what that was all about?" Daenerys muses thinking about the meaning of the vision.

Then it dawns on her. _There is something there for her._ She looks over at Drogon and slowly approaches him. "You're thinking the same thing as me?" She asks the red-black dragon. His eyes glint with understanding as he slowly shakes his large head and turn his neck towards her.

Deanerys climbs up timidly, having a hard time with scaling the warm scales. But after a bit of effort she is on his back. _Now for flying..._ She thinks but before she can do anything Drogon roars and takes off.

The Mother of Dragons, while her title would suggest she has flown on dragons has actually never flown one. But after getting used to holding on her Targaryan blood boils with excitement as they quickly leave the air above Mereen for the quiet and serene rolling hills towards the west.

Daenerys loves the feeling of the cool air on her skin as they rocket across the night sky, but after a few hours she has trouble holding her eyes open and with the lovely warm scales beneath her she slowly closes both her eyes... falling asleep.

\--

_Daenerys __walks over a twisting path in the dark, in front of her an enormous spire rises up. The tower is so high that she can't see the top._

_She opens the large wooden door in front of her and steps inside. She is greeted by a large circular room with a spiralling staircase along the interior of the tower reaching up so high that they look endless as she can't see the ceiling._

_A pattern is drawn in the stone of the floor, __a snarling white dragon with a mirrored black dragon, around the pattern words are written in the same language as the writing on the coin._

_But the grandeur of the room is not what attracts Daenerys's attention. In the middle two smaller figures shuffle around. One is a small black dragon roaring in desperation as it stumbles around like it is looking for something._

_The second is a young girl with platinum silvery hair and emerald green eyes, like the dragon she stumbles around and mumbles incoherent words while feeling around with her hands for something._ _Deanerys looks into her unseeing green eyes, like a blind girl's._

_They almost touch but stumble right along each other without any contact._

_Daenerys slowly walks closer towards the girl._ _As she has almost reached her she looks up, she feels like she is being watched. Her eyes narrow as she spots two figures covered in dark robes look down upon her from the staircase._

_Looking back down she tries to touch the girl, just before she can reach her however she is thrown to the ground by an invisible force_.

_Daenerys tries to fight it but the force drags her right through the door, with a scream she is thrown into a dark abyss._

\--

Daenerys wakes up with a scream, frantically clutching Drogon's scales as she tries to keep herself upright. She opens her eyes. They are flying over a field of ruins covered in fog.

A pit forms in Daenerys's stomach as she looks down, she has heared the stories of her ancestor's land, how it had been corrupted and vile creatures dwell between the crumbling towers. But seeing it for herself... it is far worse, even worse then in her vision. Shadows appear and disappear in the fog. Ruins of towers are overgrown with monsterous vines. A loud scream of something terrifying is heared in the distance, resonating between the once great architecture.

"Lucky to be up here.' she mumbles at Drogon who responds with a soft roar slowly turning northwards. The sun illuminating her right cheek as it is still morning. In the distance ruined towers rise up from the mist. Even in disrepair Daenerys is taken aback by the sheer size and complexity of the old Valerian architecture.

At the north side she spots a faint blue on the only standing tower between the ruins. The damage to the towers is still severe, vines grow between the cracks in the wall and a bridge between this tower and a nearby ruin has collapsed.

Drogon brings her closer. A dark swirling mass covers the top just like in her vision. With a tud the black dragon touches down. Daenerys slowly lowers herself from his back and approaches the sphere.

'_Oke so touching it is not the way to do it'._ Daenerys thinks, a part of her wants to turn back but there is _something_ that attracts her towards the sphere, just like her ancestor who were attracted to it as well.

She eyes the sphere carefully, the black mass is so thick that it is impossible for her to see what's inside. Suddenly an idea pops into her head. _'Meaby the coin!_' It has been a catalyst for these events after all. Daenerys slips the coin from her pocket and slowly approaches it. The moment the coin touches the sphere it parts slightly, creating a dark passageway.

With a deep breath Daenerys steps inside. She looks over her shoulder as the sphere closes behind her, drowning out all daylight and plunging her into darkness.

Looking in front of her again she stands on a simple gravel path. _Wait a second. _Quickly looking up she is greeted by the tower from her vision. Gingerly she steps inside through the open doorway.

She is greeted by the same sight from her dream but something is... Different. The small dragon has turned into a behemoth, dwarfing Drogon by a fair amount while the young girl has been turned into a woman a few years older than herself.

A feminine bell-like voice laced with something... _Dangerous_. speaks up from the foot of the stairs. "It was about time."

Daenerys swirls towards the sound spotting one of the black cloaked figures from her dream sitting on the staircase. The simple black robe covers the woman's features but black armored gauntlets with claw like fingers protrude from the wide sleeves.

"About time for what?" Daenerys asks confused. Eyeing the woman cautiously.

"To settle a small issue in _your_ world." The woman inspects her gauntlet wich glitters in the light of an unknown source. "A storm is coming."

"What do you mean?" Daenerys asks, trying to coverdly walk towards the stumbling woman to get in a better position to do... She is not sure but it feels like the right thing.

"It means I will see you sooner than previously planned..." She suddenly stops. "Are you really trying to outsmart me? In my own realm?"

Daenerys stops, slightly blushing like a child who has been caught doing something inappropriate.

"Ugh manners never were your strongsuit. I should educate you a bit more but time is of the essence, besides the point the woman you see right there is for your taking. It is time she does her part."

"Wich is?" Daenerys asks genuinely curious about why she is in this strange situation in this unexplainable place. At the tone of her voice so close, the stumbling woman stops and turns towards her standing still with her hand outstretched towards Daenerys.

"To balance the death." The woman responds, puzzling Daenerys. "But for now. Take her hand... We will meet again Young Dragon, meaby in this lifetime, surely in the next."

Daenerys looks into the milky green eyes of the woman in front of her. With a deep breath she takes her hand.

\--

Opening her eyes back in the 'real' world Daenerys is greeted by the clear emerald eyes of the woman. They are still on the tower but the sphere is gone as they bathe in the light of the midday sun. Before she can say anything the green eyes harden as she is suddenly pinned against the floor. A strong leather gloved hand clutching her windpipe firmly shut.

"You fucking whore!" The woman shouts clutching even harder but her eyes widen again as she releases her hold. She stumbles back stammering. "Y..Y..You are... Not her."

A sudden panick spreads along the woman's pale features as she looks around wildly. "LYRIAES!" She shouts panicked scanning the platform.

Daenerys massages her windpipe as she sits up and spots a large black mass rise up behind the panicked woman. Drogon sees it as well but the mass suddenly slams down, pinning her dragon to the ground who bellows fiercely as he is being pinned to the ground by a far larger and heavily armored mat black dragon.

"Lyriaes! The woman shouts again, relieved, running towards the dragon and nuzzling its snout with her own face. All while the dragon keeps Drogon pinned.

With effort Daenerys gets to her feet and walks over to the pair, eying the mat black dragon in distrust as the woman turns to face her. "And who are you?" She asks Daenerys, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Daenerys Stormborn of house Targaryan." Daenerys responds stopping to look over the older woman in front of her. Noting the clearly worn armor of both her and her dragon.

A groan escapes the woman's lips. "Whatever I do I always run into more family members, how hard it is to stay away from family these days..." She suddenly trails off as she eyes her surroundings and runs to the edge to the tower overlooking the ruins in front of her, her mouth wide open. "What?" She stammers.

"Wha...What happend?" She stands stock still staring straight ahead into the mist.

Now it is Daenerys's time to be puzzled. "What do you mean? Old Valyria has been destroyed almost four hundred years ago. It has been a wasteland since then."

The woman swirls around, tears form in her eyes. She collapses onto her knees clutching her head. The dragon. Lyriaes. If Daenerys recalls correctly. Shoves Drogon to the side as she nuzzles her rider trying to ease her distress.

Daenerys, still confused, lets her cry for a bit before walking over. "Sorry I am a bit... I have no idea what has happend. This is almost some kind of curse from a fairytale that trapped you in that black sphere."

The woman wipes away her tears. "It is just... Almost four hundred years... It means everything I once knew is gone?"

Daenerys nods slowly at the woman on the ground. She has a hard time comprehending what this woman must go through right now. Suddenly something pops in her head. "You said something along the lines of being family?"

The woman's tear stained emerald eyes look up at Daenerys, she sees the likeliness, silvery hair, pale complexion only the eyes are a different colour. "Yes I am a Targaryan, Saerys Targaryan."

Now it is Daenerys's turn to stumble back in surprise. "But... But I thought I was the last one left..."

Saerys climbs back to her feet, surprise written on her face. "Really? That wouldn't be a first, if our family could survive what happend here I guess we can survive everything."

"And now there are two." Daenerys muses.

"I guess there are." Saerys responds. "Still a shame that..." Tears start forming in her eyes again but she keeps them in. "Whatever... Let's just see in what kind of mess I am."

Daenerys snorts, knowing she has to tell a lot to her long lost family member about what has changed...

Suddenly a strong pain shoots through her back as strong talons slice open the pale skin through her dress and a loud shriek from a creature almost deafens her. She falls forward with a scream as a black shadow seers over her. Saerys has seen the threat as well and in a blink of an eye has unsheated her strangely curved blade.

She sidesteps to the left of the attack path and with a single motion cuts off one of the dragonlike creatures wings. "Fucking wyverns!" She shouts before chopping off the head of the wounded creature as Lyriaes incinerates a second one coming from above.

More of the dragonlike creatures attack as Daenerys shouts to Drogon to help her but the dragon complete ignores her as he sets of after the smaller pests. Saerys seeing this runs over to her. "Lyriaes! Cover her!" The dragon immidiately responds quickly coming over and shielding Daenerys with her wing. All the while the Queen of Mereen shudders in a combination of pain and fear as she watches the fight in front of her.

Saerys uses Lyriaes's mass and heavy armor to protect her and Daenerys from groups of wyverns attacking while she takes out single dragonoids that get past Lyriaes's sharp claws and jets of fire.

"Really a fucking Targaryan that old that can't control her dragon!" Saerys bisects another wyvern charging at her, covering her and Daenerys in a spray of blood. "Looks like it went downhill after fleeing from Valyria... Why does no one ever listen to me?!" She shouts angered.

Daenerys knows it's true. If she believes even half of the stories she was told as a child by Viserys, her ancestors had amazing control of their dragons sometimes only needing a single thought to command them.

The attacks by the wyverns slow down and stop completely after a few more passes, leaving behind a gory and heavily panting Saerys and an annoyed Lyriaes covered in artificial wounds. Drogon returns as well bleeding from a few spots along his wings and neck.

"Wyverns in the Capitol... Who would have thunk." Saerys muses sheeting her blade and cleaning the worst of the gore from her body. "I need a hot bath..." Turning around she looks down at Daenerys.

Daenerys sits up, pain lacing her back wich she touches with her hand, retracting her hand she is shocked as it is covered in warm sticky blood.

Saerys whistles as she inspects her back. "That one got you good." Before Daenerys can protest she rips off part of the skirt of her dress. She expertly covers the wounds with the ruined material and laughs. "Well you look worse for the wear."

Daenerys looks herself over. Blood covers the once pristine white dress, large holes are teared in the bloody mess wich is her back, the fabric covering the biggest part of the wound is completely soaked in blood. "I have been better." She responds softly with a weak smile before she is pulled to her feet by Saerys.

Drogon in the meantime has returned and stands at the other side of the tower from Lyriaes, staying as far away as he can from the larger dragon. Daenerys can feel the dislike for the larger dragon through her bond.

Saerys snorts as she looks amuzed at drogon. "Lets go before your dragon tries to do something stupid. And please keep him in check. You don't want to give my baby girl a reason to eat him."

Daenerys pales slightly at the playfull threat before carefully approaching Drogon. The black dragon looks intently at her as she comes and walks to his side to climb on. Daenerys feels the tension between them but Drogon lets her climb on his back.

Next to her the hulking form of Lyriaes approaches with Saerys on her back, she is secured into an interesting patchwork of leather straps and metal plates securing her leggs to the large saddle.

Saerys observes Daenerys struggling to climb on and sit secure on Drogon's back. She arches an eyebrow. "Haven't flown on a dragon before or something?"

The mother of dragons's cheek turns slightly scarlet. "Uhm no... This was the first time actually..."

Saerys just stares at her for a long second. Daenerys feels her cheeks warm up even more but suddenly Saerys bursts out laughing. Even her dragon shows some cocky smirk if it isn't Daenerys's imagination.

"Haha... O beautiful... A Targaryan... Who has never flown a dragon, you would have been the joke of the family." Saerys manages to hick out between bursts of laughter.

She tries to get herself in check again, with a large grin she manages to continue in a somewhat serious tone. "For starters, sit up a bit higher on his neck, it is far more comfortable and gives you more grip."

Daenerys adjusts her position immidiately feeling the older woman is right as she can now latch more securely on drogon's neck and sits more comfortably.

Saerys nods in approval. "Well let's go now I still need that bath and an explanation. Where are we going?"

"Mereen." Daenerys awnsers simply.

\--

**Well well, how do you guys like Saerys? And what is going on in this chapter? Leave your thoughts and ideas I love the interaction!**

**Please review and remember to add if you like Robb or not!**

**Till next time.**

**Illiteracy out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Welcome back! Thank you for all the support and reviews you guys are awsome!**

**I have some good news. Just managed to get the outline of the ending for this story on paper! Yes I know just a bit early to say that but just so you know I have a plan ;) In accordance with that I have modified just a few lines back in chapter 1! Yes it is multi-layered the way I love it but bear with me, the first clue you will find there!**

**As always please review! And as a small side-note the romance part of the story is still open for debate and is not set in stone, so inspiration is much appreciated!** **(Aka tell me what you like, also for the story in general I love inspiration!)**

\--

The flight to Mereen gave Saerys some much needed time to reflect on her current situation. That Valyria as she knew it is gone that she is certain of. But the rest of the world? What has changed? Where and in what state is her family? Well she knows the awnser to the last one partially, Daenerys told her she was the last one left. But how and what?

Whatever the case, Saerys feels her muscles finally ease up as she sits perched on top of the familiar feeling back of Lyriaes, she can feel the warmth of her dragon through her battledress, soothing the numerous aches along her legs and front as she has almost fallen asleep thinking about the only thing she has witnessed so far. Daenerys.

Daenerys truly is a Targaryan, well as far as looks go but there is more. Saerys feels the stress and temper radiating of the younger woman, and if that wasn't enough it shows in her bonded dragon.

Rarely has Saerys witnessed such an comparably old feral dragon. The times she did witness them they normally had to be put out of their missery since they where un-bonded or simply lost causes. Drogon however is bonded to an apparently strong willed woman wich could mean there was still hope but she has to be quick about it. The strange thing is Daenerys doesn't seem to have a clue about what she is doing. Shouldn't she have learned it from another dragonrider?

And wait a second _why_ would she help a family member? After all the shit they put her through. _'She shouldn't be held responsible for the actions of her family.' _A voice in her mind says but another one says she should leave them like the rest. However in the end her sister Daenys was right. Small tears form in her eyes as she thinks about her sister. '_She was right! You shouldn't have treated her like that you arrogant bitch!' _A voice shouts in her mind.

Saerys growns as she nuzzles her cheek to the warm neck of her dragon. She manages to push the tears to the side. _What has happend has happend._

With a jerk she sits up straight again as Drogon suddenly breaks off his course and glides to an open meadow. While flying the sun has almost dipped back under the horizon sending a warm orange hue over the softly waving green grass.

Saerys hears shouting coming from Daenerys who tries to keep her dragon under control. When she looks to the ground she spots a small herd of sheep. _O you got to be kidding me. _She groans internally as she sends Lyriaes into a dive, quickly racing past Drogon and landing in front of the herd where two shepherds stand with their mouths wide open at the colossal dragon in front of them.

Saerys however ignores them and gives a mental command to Lyriaes to stop Drogon who has landed in front of them, and is hissing at Lyriaes who blocks him from the sheep. Daenerys still struggeling to keep him under control is almost thrown off as Drogon takes an attack stance. However Saerys has none of it and sends a simple command to her dragon_. 'Pin_._'_

Lyriaes, knowing exactly what to do lashes out like lightning throwing her entire weight on Drogon in an instance, crushing him to his side and keeping his snapping maw pinned to the ground with her own front paws.

The force of the attack sends Daenerys flying off Drogon and landing in a heap next to him.

An annoyed Saerys jumps off her dragon who has Drogon pinned firmly against the ground. Her irritation almost gets the upper hand but she manages to temper it before she speaks up. "You are the rider so you should be in control. I know you have never flown one before but the first thing that a dragonrider should learn is to control the fucking dragon. Preferably on the fucking ground.

Saerys helps the younger woman to sit back up straight. "Has no one told yo..."

"There was no one to teach me!" Daenerys shouts, defiance sparkling in her violet eyes. "I told you I am the last Targaryan. And even more the last dragons died far before my birth. My children where hatched by me!"

Saerys stares her down pondering. _So the dragons did die out in Valyria_. "So if I understand correctly you are the only one with dragons in the known world? How many are there?"

"Yes as far as I know, there are three left. Viserion, Rheagal and Drogon."

"And only Drogon is bonded?"

"What do you mean with 'bonded'." Daenerys responds surprised.

Saerys rolls her eyes. "You seriously don't know?!"

"No..." Daenerys responds slightly puzzled."

"Look at Drogon, look at his behaviour. I am sure you can feel him somewhere inside you?"

Daenerys slowly nods.

"How does _he_ feel, reach out."

Saerys squats down next to Daenerys as she closes her eyes, her face falls slightly. "I feel... Stress... And... Agression..."

"You are one part of the bond you share, you two mirror each other. Your emotions are like a reflection and like all reflections they influence each other with every slight change."

Daenerys looks up at Saerys taking everything in with a thoughtfull face.

"This means he channels your stress and anger as well, radiate calm to him. If you manage to do that Lyriaes will let go."

Saerys sighs, she know she has to be clear to the woman and has to tell her what is the case. "Deanerys one more thing."

Daenerys who just started focussing on Drogon looks up.

"I am going to be frank. He is an older dragon, you have to take control _now_. If he will be as feral as he is now. There will be no other choice."

Saerys's face turns hard.

"I. Will. Put. Him. Down. "

"You understand Daenerys?"

Daenerys's face turns paler, a myrriad of emotions cross her face in rapid succession, her brows furrow as her mouth forms a straight line. Defiant violet eyes look up at Saerys's green ones.

_O. Fuck. Me._

Saerys catches Daenerys's hand lashing out as she jumps to her feet from the ground and thunders. "YOU WOULD KILL MY DROGON?! YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

Drogon, feeling his owners rage starts bellowing fiercly and starts struggling again under Lyriaes's pinhold. Opening his mouth a jet of fire scorched the ground sending a trail of grassland up in flames.

"Snap out of it Daenerys! Look at what he is doing!"

Saerys easily pulls the physically weaker and unexperienced Daenerys into a stranglehold. "Look at the destruction you can cause when you loose control! He will channel your rage and could burn down a city! Get a grip girl!"

Daenerys stops squirming in her arms, her wide eyed taking in the fiercely burning plain in front of her, the dry grass has cought fire almost immidiately and has spread into a wide arch.

_I think she has enough. _Saerys muses. After a second she speaks up in a calmer voice. "This is why you should never loose control Daenerys, a lack of control can cause the death of thousands, there is a large responsibility you carry with you. Be stronger and use it wisely."

Slowly Saerys releases the stunned Daenerys. "Come on look me in the eyes."

Daenerys looks up, violet meeting emerald.

"Now just _breath."_

The younger woman slowly manages to control her breathing until her eyes look clear and reactive again.

"Good, now try to channel that calm to Drogon."

Daenerys closes her eyes, her breath slows slightly. Small creases cover her brow as she focusses.

"Good Daenerys. Good. Keep focussing your calm."

Saerys spots Drogon relaxing slightly, he has stopped thrashing against Lyriaes, enough for her to let him go slowly. Drogon stands up and shakes his large head, there is still stress in his features but Daenerys manages to contain him.

"Good Daenerys, you did it! Now get up, let's go."

She groans but keeps seated as Saerys looks for what's wrong she spots her back drenched in blood and curses under her breath. "Your wound has ruptured. Keep still."

Handily Saerys removes the drenched cloth and replaces it with another part of Daenerys's skirt, it looks bad but that is mostly the blood, Saerys knows how really bad injuries look. Holding out her hand she helps Daenerys up on Drogon.

As she wants to get on her own dragon Daenerys asks her to stop. Turning back to the other woman Daenerys whispers. "Those two shepherds. I am their Queen. They have seen me weak. Can we do something about that? Like pay them to keep their mouth shut?"

Saerys arches an eyebrow. "So you're a Queen now ey? Well why not." She whistles.

In a single motion Lyriaes swirls around and bites off the still stunned shephard's head. The other staggers back in shock before drawing a dagger in anger.

"Daenerys, have you ever had any fighting instruction before?" Saerys draws her falx and motions Lyriaes to stay back.

The man shouts in anger and attacks Saerys with his dagger. She ducks under a strike. "Let you enemy always attack in anger! It makes their motions unfocussed." With her falx she catches the next strike.

"Secondly." The man launches himself forward and Saerys simply sidesteps him making him stagger forward. "Keep your footing steady and your body centered." He swirls around locking his dagger with her falx.

"Lastly you are a Targaryan! You bring only two things to this world. Fire..." Saerys breaks the lock and cuts off the man's hand holding the dagger in an upward motion. "And blood!" With a second strike she cuts off the man's head.

Daenerys simply stares at the two corpses, mouth wide agape. "Di-d you just... Rea-ll-y... I meant like bribing them or something!' Her tone changes to shocked anger.

Saerys snorts. "You can't buy true loyalty. You can only earn it. They were a loose end." With a quick jump she sits on Lyriaes's back. "Furthermore I am getting tired and I am filthy, so let's go to your realm o great Queen."

Daenerys just stares, lips in a straight line but in the end she takes off uneasily with Drogon.

"O yea remember! Keep your calm!" Saerys shouts as a last warning as they set off again towards Mereen leaving behind the orange hue of the still burning plain.

\--

After the sun has set the two dragonriders finally reach the air above Mereen. Saerys looks over the great city and grumbles. _Still the same fucking mess as the last time I was here._ She looks at the lackluster architecture. _How low has my family fallen._

Daenerys in front of her breaks off towards the balcony attached to the top of the great pyramid at the end of the city, a Targaryan banner with a red three headed dragon hangs from the top. _Well atleast they kept some form of taste._ Saerys muses as she lands next to Drogon onto the balcony wich is large enough for both of them.

"Welcome to my city!" Daenerys exclaims with a wave of her hand towards the open balcony.

"What a fucking mess."

Daenerys stares wide eyed at Saerys. "What??"

"I hate the Ghiscary, always have, always will. Next to that the architecture is terrible, I have seen better clay huts." Saerys snorts. "Furthermore they have shitty contracts most of the time."

"Uhm well thank you. I just captured this city three months ago by letting the slaves rise up." Daenerys responds, a bit unsure of herself."

Saerys rolls her eyes. "...O yes, slavers, almost forgot... Like it couldn't get any worse." She looks around "Where are your other dragons exactly?"

Daenerys's eyes tear up slightly and her posture goes rigid. Saerys notices it and moves over, placing a hand on her shoulder, looking her straight in the eyes.

"What." She asks curtly.

"They are locked under the pyramid... I-I couldn't control them..." Daenerys whispers as she looks downwards.

_You stupid fucking girl!_ Saerys almost bursts out but she controls herself with a lot of effort taking a deep breath. _Lesson time. _She releases a sigh. "Daenerys, do you know anything about natural dragon growth?"

Daenerys, still too stricken by Saerys's cold demeaner shakes her head.

"A dragon, when living in the open, will grow as long as it has space. Locked up dragons will stay as small as the area allows, the larger the dragon the healthier."

Daenerys eyes sparkle in understanding before she suddenly winches in pain.

Saerys, immidiately thinking about her wound calls out. "Hey any handmaiden or some bitch out there? I need some help here!"

A slender woman with a toned skin and dark curly hair rushes in from the nearby corridor. Shock on her face as she spots the two similar woman. She even stops for a moment when she spots the hulking figure of Lyriaes on the balcony but she quickly regains her bearing and takes Daenerys from Saerys's arms.

"O my Lady what has happend to you now..." She whispers as she removes the bloodied cloth from Daenerys's back.

A sound from the corridor makes Saerys swirl back towards the door and taking a fighting stance as two men rush in with drawn swords. The one who rushed in first is in his forties, his face is covered by a myrriad of emotions as he stares at Daenerys.

The second one behind him could have been Saerys's grandpa, but looking at his strong posture and the creases on his skin she can tell he is an experienced fighter.

"Get back!" The first man shouts, stalking closer to Saerys who draws her falx.

"You first old man!" She taunts brandishing the long blade and locking her emerald eyes with the man's.

"A falx, interesting and rare choice of weaponry, great against armor but slow and two-handed." The older man muses, following in the shadow of the other.

Saerys snorts. "Atleast someone has a level head over here." She lowers her falx. "Why would I call if I wanted to kill her? Please, I would have been long gone."

The younger man drops his sword reluctantly but still stares Saerys down. She responds with a sweet crooked smile, her hard eyes not breaking the contact between them until the man behind the first moves.

"Did a dragon cause those marks?" He asks staring at the two bloodied lines on Daenerys's back wich Missandei had uncovered after wiping away most of the blood.

"Wyvern. Almost." Saerys smiles crossing her arms and leaning against a pillar next to Daenerys.

"Wyvern... fascinating." The oldest man muses.

"And who are you." The first man asks in a curt voice, his shoulders still tensed, ready to pounch at the first moment.

"And who are you." Saerys mimics in a childish voice. "Well atleast I ain't your fucking sister for damn sure." She taunts him further.

A vein throbs on his temple as he moves his gloved hand towards his sword.

"Lyriaes, baby!" Saerys calls in a sugarsweet voice, using her hand to amplify her voice.

A loud snarl shocks most in the room except Daenerys and Saerys as Lyriaes emerges from the shadows on the balcony, sticking her long neck inside the room. The men had been so focussed on her that they hadn't seen the dragon.

"Still going for the sword ey?" Saerys cocks an eyebrow. _Come on old man._

"Please cut if out you two!" Daenerys shouts stopping the older man from attacking Saerys and stopping Saerys from making another remark. "Missandei please get me a new dress, you did well." Daenerys covers her chest with the ruins of her dress as she looks over the three in front of her.

_Well atleast she has a gaze of a real Queen. _Saerys thinks looking interested at the other woman before looking at the younger of the two men. His eyes stand in such a way... Suddenly her eyes open further as she knows what is happening. _He loves her. __Interesting._

Daenerys turns to the two man. "Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan. I'll explain. This is Saerys Targaryan and her dragon Lyriaes."

Saerys bows in an extravagant fashion, a mocking smile on her lips.

The two men stare at her, stunned looks on their faces.

\--

**I am sorry I am sorry!** **This took faaar longer then planned... I just couldn't get the introductions they way I wanted so I decided to split this chapter... I hope I atleast gave you guys some interesting things to work with!**

**Don't fret there is a plan! Only live keeps me from it at times. However ideas are always welcome, just throw a lil' review or DM me!**

**Please review, I hope I keep expectations and you like the way it's going!**

**Illiteracy out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're backkk, sorry for the wait. Life is being a fun time even while quarantined!**

**Remember, keep your distance and stay safe! Hope everyone is still allright?**

**This chapter will throw in a lot of weird stuff so if you have questions leave a comment ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm, never seen a Targaryan and her dragon in their prime?" Saerys asks amused. Raising a mocking eyebrow and crossing her arms. The room falls silent, the only sound being the wind rustling past Lyrieas.

"How... That is... Where did you come from? Daenerys is the last of her line!" The younger of the two, Ser Jorah, if Saerys heard it right, manages to choke out.

Saerys laughs, her eyes brightening in amusement. "Believe me if I knew I would tell you but nope, no clue. Daenerys over here has a better idea probably."

The younger Targaryan looks between the three in the room for a second before starting her tale about what she has witnessed and how she found Saerys. Who is listening in interest.

This continued on for a bit before Saerys is suddenly thrown off by Daenerys. "...It sucked me inside some kind of dark place with a tall spire and this cloaked woman..."

"Wait you didn't tell me that part." Saerys perks up squinting her eyes. "What did this woman look like?"

A surprised Daenerys looks over at the older woman. "Uhm, I didn't see too much because she wore a dark cloak, the only thing that stood out were her metal gauntlets with claw like fingers."

Fuck, that isn't her, or at least I am not sure... Saerys is slightly disappointed. She would love to give that bitch that got her into this mess a piece of her mind. She sighs. "Never mind I thought that was the one who got me into this mess."

Ser Jorah looks between the two women. ''This doesn't make sense in the slightest.''

The older man speaks up now. Ser Barristan. ''I have never heard of something similar, not even in legends. It almost suggests magic actually exists.'

Saerys smirks. A wide grin on her lips. ''Well the last part I can confirm.''

Everyone looks at her, surprise on their faces.

Saerys gives Ser Jorah a cocky eyebrow. ''This will feel a bit weird.'' She outstretches her hand towards the stunned man. Focusing on the blood pumping through his veins. Her brows furrow as she concentrates. There. She clenches her hand shut.

The man stiffens, his eyes open in horror as a soft choking sound leaves his mouth. The room stares at the suddenly powerless knight. His hands move to clutch his throat. Suddenly he falls to the ground on his knees gasping for breath.

Saerys has opened her hand and gasps for breath as well. _Damn that takes a lot of energy out of me when I am not feeding on the blood cryst_al. ''Well, that is Valerian magic for you.'' And 'for you' is an understatement because the real power can only be revealed to Daenerys, blood magic only accepts Valerians. ''So if you will excuse me I would love to have a nice chat with my…' She gives Daenerys a look. ''Somewhere far away cousin.''

The two knights and the handmaiden give Daenerys a questioning look which she answers with a small nod. They leave the room, the handmaiden leaving the new dress for Daenerys.

''Ah well about damn time.'' Saerys twirls around and faces Daenerys, she grabs the younger woman's chin between her fingers as she looks into her amethyst eyes.

Daenerys tries to flinch back but is steadied by Saerys. ''Relax'.'' Saerys muses searching Daenerys's eyes for something. _There_. ''Well look at you, a pureblood Targaryan at least.'' Saerys releases Daenerys's chin.

''What is it?'' Daenerys asks, focussing on the older woman who sweeps the new dress of a nearby chair.

''That fire in your eyes, only some Targaryans have it. You know why?'' Saerys pauses for a second as she rips the tattered dress off Daenerys's body. ''Because some Targaryans are sorcerers, very powerful ones when trained correctly.'' Saerys looks over the new dark grey dress with interest.

Daenerys eyes widen. ''I am a sorceress?''

* * *

Why is it always so damn cold. Jon Snow blinks. His groggy head not really enjoying the weather on the wall. Luckily the brazier next to him is… Why is it off. He looks around confused. It is midnight, stars shine overhead. But something roused him. Something is very off.

''Hey Sam why is the fire off?'' Jon looks around not finding his friend anywhere close, that is very strange he tends to stay rather close to Jon. ''Sam? You out there?'' He shouts. The only response is the wind. Or at least it should be. There is no wind, some things seem so horrible off. It is always cold and cloudy at the wall. It is a clear, almost soft night now however, which means he should be able to see the lights on at Last Hearth.

Jon looks back to the south, somewhere to his left he should be able to see the lights. But… Nothing, it looks completely deserted. This is getting crazier by the minute. There was something else he noticed which was off as he looked up into the sky. There should be a polar star to the north. He squints his eyes before opening them in horror. Nothing, all stars seem to have traded places.

A movement further on the wall rouses Jon's attention, he swirls around drawing his sword. He spots a figure, illuminated by the moon. Or it should be like that, the figure seems to suffocate the light where it stands. The figure is clearly feminine, in a sleek dark dress with her hood up.

''Took you long enough.'' The sudden feminine voice in Jon's head sends a shudder down Jon's spine. It is so cold, There is no emotion in it whatsoever.

The voice chuckles in his mind. ''Fun new experience isn't it?'' He can almost feel the smirk on the woman's face.

Am I going crazy? Jon is not sure as he speaks up icily. ''What is your business here, the wall is a military asset and thus barred from visitors.'' He takes a few steps, slowly closing the distance to the woman who is standing with her back to him.

The woman bursts out laughing in his mind this time. It is cold but there is still some sort of mirth in there. ''O boy if only you knew how insanely funny this is.'' She chokes out another laugh before speaking up in his head. ''I came to talk to you Jon Snow, or Aego… Well I'll keep that one from you for the time being.'' Another chuckle.

Jon is utterly confused. Barely anyone knows he is here and what did she want to say? Something is so insanely off. ''What do you want to tell me? Who even are you?'' He stalks closer.

''I am not here to break your sanity Jon Snow so I will keep that part from you. I am here however to make you experience som…''

Jon lurches forward with his sword taking a strong swing at the neck of the figure.

The woman ducks under it, swirls around giving him a metal like fist in his chest, shoving him back, his lungs burning for breath.

''You do not want to fight me Jon Snow.'' The voice is threatening but also has an almost scolding edge to it. Like a mother correcting her child.

Taking a deep breath Jon manages to choke out. ''I don't care about what you want. We will fight.''

The woman sighs in his mind. ''Well if you really want to…'' She gives a bow in agreement to the duel.

In the light of the moon Jon sees what has hit him so hard that it felt like metal. _Because it was metal. _He suddenly understands. The woman has metal gauntlets covering her hands. He also spots the claw like fingers protruding from them. He has no idea how to fight someone armed like that. That doesn't matter however as he feels the fighter in him awaken. He charges at the woman aiming blows at her front and neck.

The first blow is easily deflected, just as the second and third... And forth...

She gives ground slowly parrying every blow almost lazily with her gauntlets. The hood hiding her face in shadows.

Jon tries every trick he knows. He faints to the side before striking from the other and the woman simply keeps parrying him with minimal effort. He feels his blood boil as he keeps trying to break through her defenses, in the meantime she hasn't tried to counter him in any meaningful way.

Suddenly the woman spins lighting fast to his left. With a crunch her heavy boot snaps his knee like it is nothing. Jon cries out in pain falling to one knee. She dodges his blade and twirls to his other side, breaking his other knee in the same fashion.

''You are a stubborn piece of work Jon Snow.'' There is no hate or something like that in the voice. It is just like she is calmly assessing him.

Full of pain and rage and on his knees Jon lashes out with his sword at the woman who is now in front of him. She catches it, grabbing it firmly with one of her armored hands before ripping it out of his hand and throwing it off the wall.

''Can we finally get to business now?''

Jon is filled with rage but feels this is all so wrong. Even his broken knees don't hurt as much as he would suspect. ''What do you want from me then?''

His vision suddenly turns fuzzy as the armored hand slams into the side of his head sending him crashing to the icy ground. '

'That was for your insolence.''

He can barely register the woman dragging him to the edge by his neck. The cold smooth metal of her gauntlets almost soothing to his skin. His head clears up however after a few moments as he looks over the southern side of the wall towards Last Hearth.

''Reach out. There are things there for you, feel them.'' The woman instructs.

Jon doesn't do anything at first but then it dawns on him. The thing that roused him awake. It was not the woman. Not the wrongness of the situation. It was that feeling. He reaches out with his senses, following the horizon in front of him.

Suddenly his heart almost stops beating as a suddenly very intense feeling washes over him. His emotions get linked, just for a split second, he can see a room covered in moonlight, the balcony doors open. Showing a sprawling city bathed in lights. He can feel a lot of pain. Different types of pain. Pain of restriction. Pain of loss. Pain of body.

The intense feeling almost knocks him out. It disappears almost as quickly as it appeared however, well almost, a soft throbbing feeling remains in his heart. Jon's eyes are wide open as he stares to the south.

''Was that so hard?'' The feminine voice snorts.

''What… What was that?'' Jon askes confused, still not taking his eyes of the horizon where the feeling came from.

''What I wanted to show you.''

Jon can almost feel the woman rolling her eyes.

''Which mean we are done here!'' The woman suddenly laughs in his mind in delight.

The armored hand grabs his neck firmly. ''Happy flight Jon Snow.''

With a shout of protest a feeling of weightlessness takes over as he is thrown off the wall. The ground rapidly closing in on him. He is so confused but he accepts his fate as he closes his eyes…

…To be greeted by Sam. His friend's worried face looking down on him for where he lays against a barricade. The stars above him the way he remembers them.

''Hey Jon, you fell asleep mate. Our shift is almost over.''

Sam wants to jerk Jon upright but he is stopped by Jon.

Jon feels around and still feels that feeling like he is connected to something, or somethings to the south. He finally stands on his own account, his knees completely fine. Ignoring Sam he walks to the southern side of the wall.

He can feel it.

There is something for him there.


End file.
